1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable fence with water filled bases and more particularly pertains to creating a fenced in zone with lightweight components having water filled bases at the corners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fences including portable fences is known in the prior art. More specifically, fences including portable fences heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of fencing in areas through a wide variety of arrangements, materials, components et cetera are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,557 to Norsworthy a portable fence system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,031 to Baker discloses a modular dismanatleable fence.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,801 to Moreng discloses a portable collapsible steeplechase hurdle of fence.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,246 to Key discloses a modular, unitary sectional portable fence.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,167 to Rasmussen discloses a portable fence panel.
In this respect, the portable fence with water filled bases according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of creating a fenced in zone with lightweight components including water filled bases at the corners.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved portable fence with water filled bases which can be used for creating a fenced in zone with lightweight components including water filled bases at the corners. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.